Be Mine
by Gitar Biru
Summary: "Kau benci makanan pedas, ya kan Boo Seungkwan?"Hansol benar-benar mulai mencari tahu. Seungkwan menggeleng, matanya mendelik. "Aku lebih benci dirimu, sana pergi saja. Dasar orang gila."Seungkwan merutuki sitampan Hansol. "Aku juga cinta kau, Babe."tapi si tampan Hansol ini keras kepala sekali. Verkwan story. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf, Baby. Bisa kau ulang apa katamu tadi?"

Seungkwan memasang Fake smile. Hatinya sudah sakit sekali untuk sekedar tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, dia tidak bisa berpura-pura. "Aku sedang menjelaskan padamu, kita berada dihubungan tanpa arti. Aku yakin kau tak pernah memiliki rasa apapun padaku. Kau menerimaku karena kasihan saja, sebatas ingin balas budi karena aku membagi Ginjalku kepada Jeonghan-hyung dan bisa membantunya bertahan hidup."Seungkwan berkata pelan. Menjelaskan kebingungan yang dirasakan pemuda berwajah blasteran didepannya. "Perasaanmu kepadaku hanya sebatas kasih sayang Kakak kepada adiknya, tidak lebih."

Joshua menggeleng, matanya menyorot tidak setuju. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, apa aku melakukan kesalahan. Setelah kau kembali dari Jeju, kau jadi seperti meragukanku, ada apa sebenarnya, Boo Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan menggeleng, bibirnya tersenyum sendu. "Aku tahu 2 bulan lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan seorang gadis pilihan keluargamu."

Mata Joshua membulat, kentara sekali dia terkejut. "Aku bisa jelaskan."kata Joshua berniat menautkan jemarinya dengan Seungkwan, tapi pemuda berwajah chubby itu menepis pelan jemari besar Joshua.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Kata pertunangan sudah membuatku mengerti, Joshua-hyung. Jadi, ini pertemuan terakhir kita dan hubungan kita juga berakhir sekarang."dengan itu Boo Seungkwan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Joshua ditaman belakang Sekolah sendirian. Termenung dalam kebingungan.

'... _Maafkan aku, Baby. Jika bisa, aku juga tidak ingin ini terjadi. Kau tidak tahu, sayang. Aku juga sakit hati gara-gara perjodohan itu..._ '

.

 **Judul :** **Be Mine**

 **Pairing**

 _ **Choi Vernon Hansol x Boo Seungkwan**_

 **Slight Pair**

 _ **Temukan dan Klaim detik itu juga.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Desclaimer : Mereka punya PLEDIS Ent. But, this is story is mine. Yeah, punya Gitar Biru. Author lebay yang akan kesel ketika dipanggil THOR.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T aja ya. Kalo M, gak kuat. Kalo kumat –mesumnya- bisa bikin yang ekhem-ekhem ntar. Eheueheu.**

 **Well, Langsung Baca aja sebelum saya kebanyakan ngobral.**

.

.

.

Seungkwan kini berada diatas atap sekolahannya. Dia sengaja membolos. Ingin menyendiri. Bohong kalau dia baik-baik saja ketika memutuskan hubungannya dengan Joshua. Hong Joshua. Pemuda yang jelas-jelas Ia cintai setulus hati. Munafik kalau dia merelakan Joshua, hei mereka sudah saling berbagi kasih dan sayang selama 2 tahun, sejak 3 SMP. Dan astaga, hubungan mereka terlalu mudah untuk diputuskan setelah sekian lama berhubungan. Terikat satu sama lain, atas nama saling mencintai atau itu hanya pemikiran Seungkwan saja.

'... **Betapa naifnya diriku**...'

Mimik wajah Seungkwan berganti remeh dan sedih juga. "Bodohnya Kau Seungkwan. Mana mungkin pemuda setampan Joshua bisa mencintai orang cacat sepertimu."air mata itu mulai menggenang, memenuhi wajah chubbynya yang mulai menyusut, jika dilihat lebih jelas kau bisa menemukan betapa keringnya bibir yang selalu terlihat segar itu. Kau bisa mengatakan Seungkwan cukup berhasil mengelabui orang-orang terdekatnya, dengan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja padahal nyatanya tidak.

' **...Ah, Tuhan...aku lelah sekali**...' Seungkwan bergumam penuh kesedihan didalam innernya.

 _Cklek!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Seungkwan segera menoleh dan mendesah lega ketika menemukan Choi Hansol diambang pintu, menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin tak terbaca. Mirip seperti Joshua. Ah, Joshua lagi. Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Hansol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara ke-10 jemarinya. Lalu mengacak rambut hitamnya asal-asalan.

"Kenapa?"suara bariton Hansol merasuk dalam pendengarannya. Tanpa intonasi dan _to the point_ , ciri khasnya. Ketika Seungkwan menoleh kearah Hansol yang telah berdiri disampingnya, menyandarkan tubuh semampainya pada dinding didekat Seungkwan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana, kau menganggu saja Hansol- _sshi_."sungut Seungkwan. Ia terlihat sibuk menghapus jejak air mata yang masih saja menetes deras. "Akh, ini memalukan."gerutu Seungkwan, merasa dirinya begitu memalukan harus bertingkah cengeng didepan pemuda tak berperasaan seperti Choi Hansol. Bahkan Hansol adalah murid pindahan dan baru 1 minggu disekolahnya, dan juga satu kelas dengan Boo Seungkwan. 1 bangku pula. Jadi, meski baru mengenal 1 minggu, Seungkwan yang periang dan mudah bergaul itu sudah cukup mengenal tabiat Hansol. Jadi, dia tidak kaget lagi ketika Hansol mau berinteraksi dengan Seungkwan.

"Menangis bukan berarti Kau menyedihkan."kata Hansol lagi.

Seungkwan tidak menanggapi, karena dia menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan jelas lebih berisik dibandingkan tadi. "Hueee, aku cengeng sekali. Hiks. HUAAAAA!"

Hansol mengerjap kaget, dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia berjongkok didepan Seungkwan. Ketika dua lensa Hazelnya memperhatikan wajah Seungkwan yang mendongak, dengan wajah menangisnya yang lucu, mau tak mau bibirnya terarik kekiri, merasa geli. Seungkwan tidak hanya menangis tapi mengeluarkan ingus. Itu menjijikan tapi juga menggemaskan. Apalagi saat Seungkwan menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan jemari-jemari kecilnya.

' _ **...**_ _ **dia lucu sekali**_ _ **...**_ 'pikir Hansol.

"Kau menangis seperti bocah. Menyedihkan sekali."komentar Hansol.

"Apa?"tanya Seungkwan, mimik menangisnya berganti marah. Pipi chubby itu nampak memerah karena kesal. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, tidak ada salahnya menangis. Dan sekarang kau malah mengejekku."

Hansol mencibir, raut gelinya berganti datar lagi. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus menangis keras-keras seperti tadi. Lagipula umurmu sudah hampir 17 tahun, jadi berpikirlah lebih dewasa. Jangan menangis hanya karena putus dengan pacarmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Hansol tidaklah pergi malahan pemuda berwajah kebaratan itu mendudukan diri didepan Seungkwan, duduk bersila, satu lengannya dijadikan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Mata hazelnya menyorot tak terbaca.

Seungkwan sedikit salah tingkah saat dilihat sebegitu intens oleh Hansol. Bukan gugup tapi risih. "Apaan sih, kenapa kau melihatku seolah aku ini makanan. Mengerikan tau!"protes Seungkwan, sambil mengarahkan mata kesudut lain. Yang penting tidak melihat kearah Hansol.

"Kau sudah lebih lega?"tanya Hansol. Dengan suaranya yang datar dan berat.

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan. Ia masih menatap kearah kiri, tidak menatap Hansol sama sekali. Jemarinya bertaut erat. Bahunya terangkat tegang ketika telunjuk kiri milik Hansol mengusap pelan air matanya yang lagi-lagi masih terus menetes.

"Jangan menangisi orang yang tidak mencintaimu. Jika seseorang sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini berarti Ia tidak pantas menerima ketulusan cintamu."Hansol menarik jemari telunjuknya yang Ia gunakan untuk mengusap tetes air mata milik Seungkwan.

Ia membawa tubuhnya merangkak kearah Seungkwan, menarik dagu Seungkwan. Sedikit memaksa agar pemuda yang sejak tadi salah tingkah itu mau menatapnya. "Kau Jones sekarang?"tanya Hansol dengan seringaian yang menurut seorang Boo Seungkwan terlihat tampan sekaligus menyebalkan dalam satu waktu.

Seungkwan berusaha melepaskan wajahnya dari kukungan Hansol. "Lepaskan aku!"protes Seungkwan, Dia bahkan sudah memukuli jemari Hansol namun Ia terdiam bak patung usang saat mendengar hal yang tak pernah diduga oleh samanya sekali.

"Kau sudah jadi jomblo menderita. Jadi, Aku Choi Hansol bisa memilikimu seutuhnyakan?"Hansol kembali duduk bersila. Ia tampak puas sekali setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah seperkian sekon meresapi setiap perkataan Choi Hansol. Pemuda chubby bermarga Boo itu kini hanya bereaksi clueless. Dia bingung harus senang atau sedih.

"Kau gila. Kau murid pindahan dan baru 1 minggu disini. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku, mau kau kemanakan gadis-gadismu itu?"tanya Seungkwan galak setelah berhasil menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kurang ajar.

Tidak, Seungkwan tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, lebih kearah Shock. "Oh, gosh. Apa ini April Mop. The hell, aku baru saja putus. Kau tahu itu, eh tunggu dulu. JANGAN BILANG KAU MENJADI STALKERKU SELAMA 1 MINGGUAN INI!?"Seungkwan memekik histeris diujung kalimatnya.

Hansol mendengus geli, "First Sight. Kau percaya itu dan aku tidak punya gadis atau apalah itu?"

Seungkwan menggeleng dramatis, "Kau menggelikan, Choi Hansol. Kau akan menyesal setelah mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya. Tidak, tidak. Meski aku menangis, aku tahu seberapa besar cintaku untuk Joshua-hyung. Aku mencintainya dan akan seterusnya seperti itu."papar Seungkwan panjang lebar dengan raut tegas. Pemuda yang dilanda keterkejutan itu langsung berdiri dan juga di ikuti oleh Hansol.

"Sebentar."kata Hansol, Seungkwan menurunkan bahunya yang baru Ia sadari begitu tegang. Matanya terarah pada jemari besar Hansol yang menahan lengan kanannya. Tindakan yang membuat Seungkwan tidak bisa melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Apa lagi sih?"tanya Seungkwan tidak minat.

Hansol tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menjadi kekasihku tapi aku akan membuatmu menjadi duniaku. Seungkwanku. Milik Hansol seorang."

Hansol tersenyum lembut, "Ah lega sekali rasanya bisa mengatakan ini kepadamu."Jemari Hansol sudah melepaskan lengan kanan Seungkwan. Bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar.

Senyuman yang memang menambah intensitas ketampanan Hansol itu di respon oleh Seungkwan tegukan ludah ngeri. Tubuh yang lebih pendek dari Hansol itu berbali pergi, berlari terbirit menuju pintu Atap sambil berteriak cempreng dengan high note berlebihan. "KAU SINTING! MATI SAJA CHOI HANSOL!"

Di belakang sana, diposisi yang masih sama –Choi Hansol hanya balas terkekeh bahagia. "Tunggu saja, Boo Seungkwan. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku. NGEUHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc or no?**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N :**

 **Wohowoowoo. Aku bawa FFN tentang Vernon/Hansol dan Seungkwan. Ngeheheu, kalau ada yang baca kasih review ya. Hehe.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan tertarik untuk menekan kotak Review dan ngomong a sampai z disana. Hee hee.**

 **Bye-bye-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Be Mine**

 **Pairing**

 _ **Choi Vernon Hansol x Boo Seungkwan**_

 **Slight Pair**

 _ **Temukan dan Klaim detik itu juga.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Desclaimer : Mereka punya PLEDIS Ent. But, this is story is mine. Yeah, punya Gitar Biru. Author lebay yang akan kesel ketika dipanggil THOR.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T aja ya. Kalo M, gak kuat. Kalo kumat –mesumnya- bisa bikin yang ekhem-ekhem ntar. Eheueheu.**

 **.**

' **...Inner Boo Seungkwan...'**

' **...** _ **Inner Choi Vernon Hansol..'**_

 _ **.**_

 **Well, Langsung Baca aja sebelum saya kebanyakan ngobral.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Seungkwan POV

.

Aku menatap layar ponselku yang terus bergetar sejak beberapa menit berlalu, "Siapa sih?"gumamku, disana tertera nomor tak dikenal. Segera ku matikan dan hendak ku simpan lagi.

 _Drrt Drrt Drrt_

"Shit."Aku malas setengah mampus menerima panggilan itu tetapi toh aku tetap menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan benda itu pada telinga kananku. "Maaf, Anda salah sambung. Disini tidak menerima pasien sakit jiwa."judesku, berbicara layaknya operator.

" _Hah, apa maksudmu. Ini benarkan nomor ponsel Boo Seungkwan_?"terdengar suara bariton yang terdengar tidak asing bagi pendengaran Seungkwan.

Alis mata Seungkwan bertaut kaget.

'... **Suara ini?...** '

'... **Jangan bilang!...** '

"Hansol- _sshi_?"koor Seungkwan, memastikan.

" _Ah, ternyata ini memang nomormu. Kau dimana, Babe?"_

Wajah Seungkwan berganti gemas. "Aku bukan babe-babemu. Dasar orang sinting!"

" _Hahaha, kau galak sekali_."

"Masalah?"sinis Seungkwan. "Kalau tidak ada keperluan, akanku matikan."sambungnya lagi cepat-cepat.

" _Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan."_

' **...huh,** _ **to the point**_ **seperti biasa...** _'_

"Kau rela mengorban beberapa ribu won untuk terbang ke Jeju?. Sudahlah ajak orang lain, kau itu tampan, pasti mereka bersedia menerima ajakanmu. Aku matikan oke, aku sibuk mengurus adik-adik kecilku. "kataku lagi, agar dia mengerti dan tak nekad mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan.

"Ah, aku suka anak kecil. Aku akan kerumahmu, Tunggu ya, lagi OTW nih!"

Tutt Tutt Tutt

' **...Dasar gila, mana mungkin dia nekad datang kepulau Jeju...'**

Ketika sambungan terputus, ku tatap nanar layar ponselku dan langsung diambil semena-mena oleh orang asing yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Aku berbohong soal mengurus adik-adikku. Hei, Aku itu anak tunggal. Dan kemana-kemana Aku selalu menang sendiri, jorok sendiri, cengeng sendiri dan manja merajalela. Meski hidup keluargaku terbilang sederhana, Aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang aman dan damai. Punya Ayah penyayang dan Ibu yang periang. Itu sudah luar biasa sekali.

Yah, semoga saja kebahagianku tetap pada porosnya sampai Aku tua nanti.

Karena, aku sedang diculik. Iya, kau tidak salah baca. AKU. SEDANG. DICULIK. OH, MY LORD!

"Kau gila. Kau sedang diculik dan kau bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun."ucap pria botak kelebihan lemak diperut dan diwajah itu. Aku sempat melihat tatoo bergambar tengkorak berjumlah tiga dibahu pria itu.

'... **aku sial sekali hari ini, sudah tidak tahu arah jalan pulang dan sekarang malah tersasar ditengah hutan, dalam sebuah gudang bersama kumpulan para kriminal yang pastilah profesinya tidak jauh-jauh dari kata pemerkosaan, pembunuhan dan lain-lain...** _'_

Aku menatap pria botak dengan ukuran tubuh 2 kali lebih besar dariku dengan sorot kesal. "Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula apa motifmu sih menculikku."tanyaku dengan suara mendesis sebal.

' **...Aku bukan anak orang kaya. Hanya anak yang dikenal tengil dilingkunganku saja. Tapi, ada saja yang mau menculik manusia dekil sepertiku...'**

Bajuku bahkan baju kemarin sore, aku belum mandi, ketika orang ini menculikku tadi aku sibuk menggiring domba-domba milik seorang Duda Keren yang bisa disebut sebagai BOS-ku. Ku harap domba-domba gemuk dan sehat itu tidak habis dimakan anjing hutan karena aku meninggalkan ah ralat terpaksa meninggalkan mereka agak didekat pinggiran hutan yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman desaku.

"Ah, domba-domba malang."ucapku pelan. "Kau ceroboh sekali, baru juga berkerja 1 hari dan sudah merusuhi harta orang lain. kau layak dipecat, dasar stupid!"

Tiba-tiba mata pria itu jadi menajam seperti ingin menerkamku dan memakan dagingku. **'...Uukh, menjijikan, aku harap mereka bukan kanibal seperti film-film yang sering ditonton tetanggaku si Lee Seokmin** **di Seoul** **...** 'pikirku geli dan ngeri juga.

Kenapa aku bilang mereka, karena ada 2 orang lagi. 1 pria kurus yang sibuk bercinta dengan buku-buku beraksara aneh dan 1 pria paling gagah dan berwajah tampan, aku merasa risih sekali karena pria itu tak jua berhenti menatapku semenjak tadi. Sebenarnya jumlah mereka ada 5 orang tetapi 2 orang pria lainnya tengah pergi, kata mereka sih ingin mencari makan.

"Kau anak si brengsek Seungcheol itu kan?"tanya pria botak ini dengan suara tajam.

Aku kontan langsung menggeleng, "dia sih bos ditempatku berkerja."jawabku apa adanya tapi aku masih saja ditatap dengan sorot mata yang sama.

"Jangan berbohong, aku jelas melihat kau dekat sekali dengan pria muda sialan itu."

Aku mendengus dengan mata menyipit malas, aku mengantuk sekali ngomong-ngomong. Tadi malam aku membantu Ibuku berjualan dipasar malam. Menjual sayuran-sayuran yang baru dipanen sorenya dan dijual di Pasar 'Ahnjee' dari jam 7 hingga 12 malam. See, waktu tidurku benar-benar tidak teratur. Ah, liburan cepatlah selesai.

"JAWAB AKU, IDIOT!"

Aku mencibir. "Kalau tidak percaya ya terserah kau saja. Aku ingin tidur. Kalau anak buahmu sudah kembali dan membawa makanan bangunkan aku."kataku ringan.

"Apa-apaan! Kau pikir ini hotel, hah?"pria botak itu semakin dilanda kemarahan. Cukup menarik rasa takut dalam hatiku.

"chk."aku tidak tahu, pria duda sebaik Tuan Seungcheol bisa memiliki musuh-musuh sejenis tikus-tikus penjahat seperti orang-orang ini. Jangan-jangan Tuan Seungcheol sebenarnya adalah ketua Mafia, Yakuza, ah pokoknya itulah. Kalau dugaanku benar, aku bersumpah lebih baik akan resign saja, toh sebentar lagi Liburan semester akan berakhir.

' **...ya aku akan langsung resign. Yah itupun kalau berhasil keluar dari sini sih. Hhh...'** aku menunduk lesu, memeluk lututku dan menyembunyikan wajahku disini. Bodoh, kalau Seungkwan tidak takut. Aku hanya memasang wajah berani, untuk sekedar membela diri. Agar pria-pria sialan ini tak lebih bahagia karena berhasil menculikku. **'...Chk, aku benci situasi ini...'**

"Ku pikir kita memang salah menculik."si pria yang sejak tadi sibuk dalam buku-buku beraksara anehnya itu kini mendadak berbicara. Mata hitamnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata menatapku dengan sorot menilai.

' **...horror...'**

Pria botak itu melemparkan sepatu mahalnya kearah pria berkacamata itu, "Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang."

"3 hari lalu kau menculik anak yang salah, Gyumin."

Pria bota itu berdiri dan langsung meraup kerah si pria kacamata. "Kau mengatakan aku ini bodoh, huh Kwangjin?"desis pria botak itu. Ganas.

"Kau itu tidak bodoh tapi idiot berkubik-kubik."kataku santai. Dia mendekatiku, menarik pipi kiriku dengan kuat. "SHIT, INI SAKIT! WOY!"geramku merasakan pipiku terasa dialiri panas api. Perih sekali. Karena kuku panjang pria botak itu meninggalkan goresan disana. "Ish, kau melukai wajahku."ujarku, pelan.

"Aku bahkan bisa melukai dibagian yang lain. kau mau?"

Aku memundurkan wajahku, dan membawa tubuhku lebih kesudut. Menjauhi tatapan mengerikan sarat akan ancaman diwajah pria botak itu. "Dasar monster."hinaku lagi. Tanganku terangkat, dengan wajah memelas. "OKE! OKE! AMPUNI AKU!"seruku ketika pria botak itu bersiap melayangkan kaki berotot yang terlapis lemak itu ketubuh kurusku ini.

Seungkwan End POV

.

.

.

"Kau akan kemana, Vernon?"seorang wanita berparas cantik masuk kedalam kamar Hansol. Remaja lelaki itu terlihat sibuk mengemasi beberapa baju dan celana, juga beberapa keperluan lain kedalam koper berwarna merah pekatnya.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah salah satu temanku dan berencana menginap sampai liburan berakhir."jawab Hansol terburu.

Srek! Bajunya sudah terlipat rapi, Ia pun sudah mengancing kopernya. Tubuh tingginya berbalik, mencium pipi Ibu tersayangnya. "Aku pergi, jangan rindukan aku! Titip salam untuk Papa dan Sofia, ya Mom!"

Setelah berpamitan pemuda itu langsung bergegas kedepan pagar rumah besarnya menaiki ojek yang sudah Ia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"KALAU PULANG BAWAKAN IBU MENANTU YA!"itu teriakan terakhir yang didengar oleh Hansol karena motor yang Ia tumpangi sudah melaju, menjauhi pelataran rumah hangatnya.

.

.

.

 _ **'...menantu, pacaran saja belum, Mom...'**_

"Jadi, kita kemana?"

"Kebandara, Tuan Ahn."

"Iya, nak. Kenapa wajahmu berbeda sekali?"tanya pria itu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya guna melawan arus angin.

"Wajahku masih sama kok."

"Tidak, maksudku. Kau seperti bahagia sekali?"

Hansol tertawa kecil. "BENAR SEKALI!"Sahutnya kelewat semangat.

Lalu hening. Hansol tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Setelah semingguan tidak mendengar kabar dari Seungkwan, Ia jelas senang sekali karena akhirnya pemuda itu mau mengangkat telepon darinya. Bagaimana ya, Hansol sadar diri kok si Boo Seungkwan itu bukanlah teman apalagi pacar. Tapi, tidak ada yang salahkan kalau dia rindu sekali dengan pemuda berwajah imut dan menggemaskan itu.

' _ **...Tunggu aku, Babe...'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N : Pendek ya, maaf..maaf. aku update pendek biar kalian nggak bosan bacanya. Tapi sbisa mungkin ada konflik didalamnya meski sedikit wordnya. Hehe.** **Semoga kalian nggak kecewa sama Chapter 2 nya.**

 **So, masih mau reviewkan?**

 **Bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Be Mine**

 **Pairing**

 _ **Choi Vernon Hansol x Boo Seungkwan**_

 **Slight Pair**

 _ **Temukan dan Klaim detik itu juga.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Desclaimer : Mereka punya PLEDIS Ent. But, this is story is mine. Yeah, punya Gitar Biru. Author lebay yang akan kesel ketika dipanggil THOR.** _Panggil Jimi aja._

 **.**

 **Rate : T aja ya. Kalo M, gak kuat. Kalo kumat –mesumnya- bisa bikin yang ekhem-ekhem ntar. Eheueheu.**

 **.**

' **...Inner Boo Seungkwan...'**

' **...** _ **Inner Choi Vernon Hansol..'**_

 _ **.**_

 **Well, Langsung Baca aja sebelum saya kebanyakan ngobral.**

.

.

.

Hansol sudah sampai dibandara Seoul, sudah mengantri juga untuk membeli tiket tujuan Seoul-Jeju dan sekitar 10 menit lagi dia akan berangkat. Usai mengantri selama 10 menit, kini tiket sudah ditangan. Koper sudah diperiksa dan Hansol hanya perlu masuk dan duduk nyaman dikursi penumpang dengan nomor 37. Hatinya tak berhenti senang, Ia berharap Boo Seungkwan suka akan kedatangannya.

 _Suka?_

' _ **...Ah, si chubby itukan benci sekali denganku...'pikir**_ Hansol meralat pemikirannya barusan.

"Justru itu aku harus membuat benci itu menjadi suka. Yeah, fighting Hansol!"gumam Hansol, Ia sekarang sudah menemukan kursinya. Kelas Ekonomi dan pastinya ramai, meski begitu dia suka. Kebisingan ini mengingatkan akan suara Seungkwan yang akan berisik setiap menitnya kala mereka berada didalam kelas.

"Kau!"seruan pelan itu menarik Hansol untuk menoleh dan sumpah bung, Hansol menyesal melakukan hal itu karena orang yang berseru itu tak lain adalah Hong Joshua. Orang yang membuat Boo Seungkwan mengeluarkan air mata untuk pertama kalinya selama Hansol mengenal seorang Boo Seungkwan.

Hansol berusaha menetralkan kekesalannya akan kehadiran sosok manusia yang jelas Ia benci kehadirannya, bibirnya tertarik miring, nampak menantang bagi Hansol sendiri namun si Joshua tampan itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kalem.

"Ah, kau dari kelas XII-2 kan, Sunbae?"

Hansol benar-benar ingin mengutuk bibirnya sendiri kala itu. Sunbae, ah kau pintar sekali berbicara manis Hansol. Padahal kau jelas sekali ingin mengutuknya menjadi batu pajangan bersama para patung dimuseumkan?

Well, guys. Hansol tidak sepicik itu kok.

Joshua tersenyum lagi, hei –hei apa si tampan-sialan-Joshua ini suka menebarkan senyumannya yang sialnya lagi memang menawan hati itu.

Yaiks, Hansol lebih doyan Boo Seungkwan. Joshua itu tetap musuhnya, NO. 1 PULA! CAMKAN ITU!

"Iya, kalau tidak salah kau murid dari kelas X-5 kan? 1 ruangan dengan Boo Seungkwan. "kata Joshua, kalem sekali.

Hansol mengangguk saja. Kemalasan mendadak menyerangnya kala si Joshua-kutu-ayam ini menyebut nama Boo Seungkwan dengan nada seringan itu. _**Dasar bejat...'rutuk Hansol**_ , heboh mengumpat sejak wajah Joshua terpampang nyata dihadapannya, disebelahnya pula.

Takdir itu memang lucu.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Joshua lagi.

Walau enggan toh Hansol jawab saja. "Choi Hansol. Sunbae sendiri?"

Joshua terlihat mengeluarkan satu buku bersampul 'Dream'. Membuka halaman pertama lalu berkata pelan. Guna menjawab pertanyaan Choi Hansol. "Aku Hong Joshua. Panggil Joshua –hyung saja."

"Err, Joshua-hyung kenal dengan si chubby itu?"tanya Hansol.

"Si chubby?"ulang Joshua bingung.

Si bule itu berdehem sejenak ketika menyadari dia tidak menyebutkan nama Boo Seungkwan dengan sewajarnya, "Ekhem! Maksudku Boo Seungkwan."ralatnya kemudian.

Tubuh Joshua mendadak kaku, Ia selayaknya robot yang kehabisan baterai setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hansol bersumpah, bahwa dia sempat menangkap gurat sedih pada wajahnya tapi sedetik kemudian berubah lagi. Wajah itu kembali bermimik santai dan tak ada tanda-tanda wajah menyedihkan itu lagi.

Joshua menoleh kearah Hansol. "Boo Seungkwan."mata itu nampak hidup ketika menyebutkan nama Seungkwan. " Ya bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya, Dia mantan pacarku."lanjutnya lagi, tersenyum bangga juga sendu.

Hansol sempat dilanda keterkejutan lagi, _**'...woah semudah itu dia mengakuinya...'pikir**_ Hansol.

Dan jujur saja, Hansol menjadi lebih was-was saat mata itu memancarkan rasa cinta mendalam kala nama Boo Seungkwan diucapkan oleh bibir Seorang Hong Joshua. _**'...sepertinya tidak akan mudah mendapatkan Boo Seungkwan, huh..well, ini menarik sekali...'inner**_ Hansol mendadak dialiri rasa semangat.

"ah, mantan pacar."sahut Hansol. Ia mengunci mulutnya setelah itu. Cukup sadar diri juga, tidak baikan terlalu mengorek informasi kehidupan pribadi orang lain. iya kan, kalian setuju? Harusnya setuju sih...tapi sudahlah. Hansol ingin tidur dulu.

.

.

.

Puk! Puk!

Mata Hansol terbuka begitu saja saat seseorang yang duduk disebelah kirinya menepuk bahunya 2 kali. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan menguap pelan.

' _ **...sudah sampai, huh?...'**_

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"tanya sosok itu a.k.a Joshua ramah. Pemuda pemilik mata bening coklat itu kini melepaskan seatbeltnya dan sesekali memperhatikan para penumpang yang lewat didekatnya. Menunggu giliran untuk keluar juga.

Hansol tersenyum geli, diperhatikan dengan orang yang kau klaim sebagai musuh. Rasanya aneh sekali. Tapi, karena dia tipe orang yang bermain cerdas untuk memainkan perlombaan. Jadi ya, dia balas juga pertanyaan itu. "Lumayan. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di Jeju?"Hansol sekedar berbasa-basi sekalian menunggu antrian yang cukup panjang. Dia di urutan ke-37 dan sekarang masih dihitungan ke-19 jika Ia tidak salah menebak juga sih.

Joshua tersenyum lagi. Oh, gosh...Hansol geli loh kalau dicekoki senyuman seperti itu.

Kalau Hansol berada diposisi bottom atau frontalnya UKE pasti jantung Hansol sudah berdetak tidak karuan sekarang. But, Hell...dia itu SEME SEJATI! DAN SENYUMAN ITU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT JANTUNG SEORANG HANSOL BERDETAK TAK KARUAN, HELL YEAH. TIDAK MUNGKIN DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

' _ **...Oh, God. Aku benar-benar OOC sekali...'Hansol**_ merasa miris sendiri akan sikapnya ini.

"Hei, Ayo keluar."ajak Joshua tiba-tiba.

Mata tajam Hansol mengerjap, Ia kaget sendiri saat tak ada siapapun lagi. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja. "Ah, silahkan duluan."sahut Hansol.

Joshua berlalu setelah mendengar perkataan Hansol.

"Well, Im coming babe."gumam Hansol dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

"Stupid! PABBO! STUPID!"

Sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak Hansol sampai dibandara Jeju dan selama itu juga dia mengumpat tanpa akhir. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tumben menempel diotak cerdas seorang Choi Hansol.

Bruk!

Hansol menjatuhkan kopernya keatas keramik lantai bandara, lalu mendudukan diri dengan wajah datarnya pada jejeran kursi tunggu didekatnya. Padahal dibalik ekspresi flatnya Ia benar-benar frustasi sekali.

"How stupid, aku langsung terbang kesini padahal aku tidak tahu dimana Boo Seungkwan tinggal. Sial, aku terlalu senang sampai melupakan fakta itu. Betapa menggelikannya dirimu, Choi Hansol."rutuk Hansol. Topeng flatnya sudah luntur. Hansol benar-benar menampakan ekspresi frustasinya.

Ia merogoh ponsel miliknya dari kantong hoodie, memandang lama benda persegi itu. "Kalau tahu begini aku tanyakan saja pada si Joshua-sialan itu."gerutu Hansol. Ia menekan pinggiran kanan ponselnya, ketika layar ponselnya menyala segera Ia geser kekiri dan mencari kontak nama yang sekiranya bisa Ia hubungi.

Hansol sudah berkali-kali menghubungi nomor Boo Seungkwan tapi tidak juga aktif hanya suara operator saja yang menyambut panggilannya. Jika seandainya ponsel Seungkwan bisa Ia hubungi maka Hansol tidak mungkin sekesal ini.

Ia kini menscroll satu-persatu nama dikontak ponselnya. Ia hampir putus asa, sampai akhirnya mata tajam Hansol terhenti pada satu nomor dengan nama 'Lee Seokmin'

.

.

.

"KEJAAR!"

"HABISI! BUNUH SAJAA!"

"MUTILASI!"

Sial. Entah sudah keberapa kali Seungkwan menyerapah.

Mengutarakan rasa penat dan lelah kakinya yang terus berlari tanpa henti, berkeliling disepanjang gedung tinggi tak terpakai selama bermenit-menit lalu, menghindari kepungan massa yang bukan sekedar massa biasa tetapi –kumpulan preman bayaran yang sudah pasti berpengelaman dalam hal bunuh atau membunuh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi kaki Seungkwan tersandung kakinya sendiri –benar-benar tindakan bodoh dan ceroboh karena berkat kecerobohannya gerombolan...para pencabut nyawa itu tepat berada dibelakangnya, padahal jelas-jelas Ia tadi sudah cukup jauh dari gerombolan...pembunuh itu.

Saat menemukan pintu yang terbuka dan gelap, Ia buru-buru melesat kedalam mencari posisi strategis yang setidaknya dapat menyembunyikan dirinya barang semenit, yah cukup untuk mengetikan pesan singkat kepada salah satu keluarganya. Seharusnya sang Ayah tapi dia terlalu panik dan pesan singkat itu malah terkirim pada salah satu nomor yang Ia masih dikontak ponselnya.

Itu nomor Hong Joshua.

"Kemana dia!"

"Cari didalam balik pintu itu, dan sisa lainnya ikuti aku!"

Tubuh Seungkwan merinding hebat, merasakan derap kaki 1—2 mungkin sekitar 3 orang, Ia merapatkan diri dibalik meja menghindari sorot lampu dari senapan yang berpendar menyinari sekelilinginya, merasa cukup beruntung meja yang ia jadikan sembunyi cukup besar dan bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Ditahan sebisa mungkin desah nafasnya agar tak terdengar, ditutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar seminim mungkin.

"Dia tidak ada disini!"seru salah satu diantara mereka.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita menyusul. Gyumin!"

Setelah berbincang-bincang ketiga pria itu berlari keluar membuat Seungkwan mendesah lega, ditariknya nafas sebanyak mungkin dan secepat yang ia bisa. "Aku sial sekali, chk."Ia berdecak tertahan, kakinya melangkah hati-hati mendekati jendela yang kacanya telah pecah. Saat melihat kebawah ditemukannya sebuah sungai yang tak memiliki arus yang deras, mungkin begitu karena Seungkwan sendiri tak yakin Ia melihat sungai itu dari lantai 6.

"Apa aku harus melompat."tutur Seungkwan perlahan. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, mata sipit bulatnya terpejam kuat. "Ya, lebih baik mati terbawa arus daripada mati ditangan-tangan sialan itu."

.

.

.

Drrt Drrt

Joshua tengah meminum colanya ketika getaran pada ponsel dirasakannya dari saku celananya. Ia menutup tutup botol itu lalu merogoh ponselnya. Matanya membulat terkejut saat mendapati pesan itu dari Boo Seungkwan. Kekasih yang kini menjadi mantannya.

 **From : My Baby Boo**

 **Aku dikota mati, tolong aku!**

 _ **Deg!**_

Joshua langsung bergegas ketika mendapat pesan singkat itu dari Seungkwan. Hanya 1 pesan tapi Ia bisa menyimpulkan Seungkwan tidak baik-baik saja. Joshua bersyukur dan khawatir juga. bersyukur karena Seungkwan masih sudi meminta bantuan kepadanya dan khawatir akan kondisi Seungkwan. Yang entah dimana sekarang.

Tujuan utamanya adalah rumah neneknya di Kota 'Ahngwan'. Beruntung saja Joshua masih berada dibandara dan kebetulan juga kota yang Seungkwan tinggali hanya perlu ditempuh selama 1 jam saja. "Semoga aku sempat menyelamatkanmu, baby."

.

.

.

Disana ditengah lapangan sepakbola umum. Terduduklah dua orang pemuda, dengan warna rambut berbeda. Satu coklat kehitaman bernama Kim Taehyung serta satu pria berambut merah dikenal dengan nama Jung Hoseok.

Satu diantaranya memegangi perutnya dengan wajah meringis. Kepala itu menoleh kearah pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman aka Kim Taehyung. "Taetae, Lapar tidak?"tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba setelah mereka melamun tidak jelas selama 30 menit ditengah-tengah lapangan sepakbola.

"Tidak."—Taehyung.

"Tapi, Aku lapar. Taetae"kata Hoseok.

"Ya, makan."

"Aku maunya denganmu."

"2 jam lagi."

"Ya kelamaan, Tae."

"Ya, duluan sana."

"Ishh."

Hoseok mengacak rambutnya. "Kenapa sih kau ini!"

Taehyung menggeleng polos. Dia sedang duduk diatas rerumputan lapangan sepakbola sembari mencabuti rumput hijau itu satu-satu dan –Iya, Taehyung tahu itu kurang kerjaan tapi dia bukannya tidak sadar hanya saja dia sedang kebingungan juga cemas. Ketika mendongak, matahari sudah diatas kepala dan membuat matanya menyipit karena silau.

"Sudah siang sekali."kata Taehyung. Dia menoleh kearah Hoseok yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya juga, alisnya naik, "Apa?"dia bertanya agak galak karena dia jelas melihat wajah Hoseok benar-benar minta dikasihani. "Segitu laparnya 'huh?"tanyanya.

Hoseok Cuma mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, kalau kau belum lapar ya bisa nanti saja."

Taehyung mendengus, "Kau itu tidak mengerti situasi ya. Aku sedang khawatir berat, menunggu Seungkwan. Sudah tengah hari begini, dia belum juga pulang."kata Taehyung pada tetangganya si Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok menukikan alis, ada sorot sendu dimata hitamnya. "Ah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, akan berbahaya untukmu jika kau telat makan. Taetae!"pemuda itu paham sekarang alasan Taehyung tidak mau diajak makan siang. Taehyung "Ayo aku traktir diwarung Bibi Ahn."ajaknya.

"Sudah jam 12 lebih sedikit. Aku janji setelah kita makan nanti, kita akan mencari Adik tirimu itu. Ok?"katanya lagi setelah sempat melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

Setelah menghela nafas sedih, Taehyung menurut saja. Dia melangkah duluan dan disusul Hoseok yang langsung menyusul kemudian berjalan disebelah samping kanannya.

.

.

.

Eyaa.. Im back. Hehehe. Ah, aku taambah 1 couple lagi = VHOPE!

Aku mau tanya nih, kalian nggak keberatankan aku masukin Vhope couple disini...author juga Vhope shipper sih...hehehe.

Insya Allah, kalau kalian minta lanjut akan author panjangin wordnya ^_^

.

 _Nah...Apakah Joshua berhasil menyelamatkan, Seungkwan?_

 _Dan bagaimana usaha Choi Hansol mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal Boo Seungkwan?_

 _Lalu bagaimana peran Vhope disini...well, tunggu dichap selanjutnya._

Yaaah, aku perlu dukungan kalian melalui review yang kalian ajukan. _**Makasih banget loh yang udah review**_... 1 kata dari klian tuh seperti amunisi, haha. Alay authornya..

So, see ya. Yeoreboun ^_^


End file.
